Black Petaled Rose
by Kake'sOldStories
Summary: Yugi was forced into transforming into a werewolf. He ran to the woods, unfortunately running into a vampire, whom werewolves are supposed to hate. As Yugi learns how to survive as a werewolf, will he learn how to love this vampire? Good story! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

AteKake: Well, it's near Halloween and I just wanted to make a sorta Halloween styled fic. So yay! I hopefully will update this story as fast as I can and to finish this either before Halloween, or on Halloween. So yeah, again puzzleshipping. K! Onto the story! I feel like the prologue is bad T^T. anyway…. Review while I try to get over the prologue. K thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The village of Domino was a cursed village, plagued by vampires, werewolves, spirits, and so on. The small village feared all of these beings; they even had to take safety precautions just to make sure that these creatures never harmed them, but that doesn't mean that they never did.

But this story doesn't involve much of this unfortunate village; this story is about a forbidden love between the creatures haunting this town, one which cannot be broken.

* * *

><p>Yugi Mouto live in the small village of Domino. He was about 16 years old, 5ft tall, and he looked about at the age of 12. He had spiky hair, the color of ebony with amethyst tips and blond bangs. As well as large, amethyst eyes.<p>

He lived with his old grandfather, who was the village's game store owner; just because the village was cursed, it didn't mean that the children couldn't enjoy games too.

Yugi sighed; he was running the shop again while his grandfather went out to run errands. Business was very slow that day, no one seemed to even enter the shop. 'I just wish that Grandpa could come back by now. I so wish that I could go and see Joey soon.'

The door opened and the bell rung, causing Yugi's head to shoot up, very eager to do something else but stand around.

"Hello Yugi! I'm back!" Yugi's grandfather called.

"Oh, hi Grandpa! Um, I know that this is kinda sudden, but, can I hang out with Joey today?" Yugi curiously asked with wide eyes.

Yugi's grandpa froze, surprised by Yugi's sudden request, "I guess so. Afterall, I would be very eager to see my friends after how long I left you here. So go ahead, and have fun."

Yugi's face lit up with excitement, finally, Yugi was able to exit the house, "Thank you so much Grandpa! I'll see you later!" Yugi got up and got to the door before waving to his grandfather.

"Yugi! Just make sure to be home as early as you can get!" Yugi's grandfather yelled before his grandson slammed the front door. Solomon sighed, 'If only Yugi wasn't too excited to se his friends every time. I just pray that he won't get into some trouble.'

* * *

><p>Yugi rushed through the streets of Domino, looking around for his friend, Joey. Yugi spotted Joey, looking at a few loafs of bread with a drooling mouth. Yugi giggled before sneaking up and trying to startle Joey.<p>

Yugi suddenly latched onto Joey's shoulders, scaring the other teen.

"Nyeh!" Joey squealed. He then turned around and faced Yugi, before pulling him into a headlock. "Dude! Not fucking cool!"

Yugi giggled, "Come on Joey! Your face when you squealed! Priceless!"

Joey deeply sighed, "I was wondering if you would ever get out of your gramp's shop!"

Yugi kept giggling, "Well, I'm here now! And I even got some tips at the shop, so if you want, we can buy some food? I'm guessing that you want bread."

Joey laughed, "Aw hell yeah!"

Yugi laughed before purchasing the loaf, and handing half to Joey, "Here"

Joey quickly accepted the loaf and thanked Yugi before quickly munching onto it.

Yugi giggled, "Calm down Joey! You'll choke!"

Joey chuckled, "Kay mom."

* * *

><p>They continued their day, hanging out and sharing laughs. They had decided to hang out at Joey's for a bit before the sun setted.<p>

Yugi looked out the window, not realizing that it was already late. 'Oh no! Grandpa's gonna freak!' Yugi thought to himself, "I have to head home, Joey. I just want to make sure that Grandpa doesn't freak if he sees that I'm not back yet."

Joey watched Yugi as he gathered his things, "Kay Yug. If you want, I can come with you for protection."

Yugi shook his head as he opened the front door, "Don't worry, I think I'll be fine. Good night, Joey, be safe."

Joey nodded to Yugi, "You be very careful, dude. Good night."

Yugi closed before sighing and starring into the black streets. He rushed to his house as fast as he could, hoping to not be followed by any of the creatures haunting the village. Even though Yugi could sense something following him, he prayed that it wouldn't harm him.

It was all in vain though.

Yugi heard a low growl behind him. He froze. Yugi couldn't think of anything to do. He went brain dead, unable to do anything but turn around and face his companion. It was a huge, brown wolf. The hairs on its back stood on end, and it snarled, showing its large teeth.

Yugi just stood there, still, at that moment, its teeth sank into Yugi's shoulder, causing much pain to go into the teen. Yugi couldn't scream, he even knew that the wolf would kill him if he did. So he just lay there, soaked in his blood, unknowingly begin transformed.

Yugi then felt a sharp pain rush though himself. His bones began to transform into those of a canines. Yugi looked around for his attacker, nothing. He then looked at his hands, they were rather large paws now.

Yugi slowly got up and looked for at least some kind of mirror. What luck he had; he had spotted a mirror in a window. He looked at the white fur of his body, then at the ebony fur on his spinal cord, as well as the amethyst and blond in the fur. His eyes were still amethyst, that was a good thing, at least.

'Wait, I can't let Grandpa see me like this! I have to run away, just for the sake of me not hurting those who I love,' Yugi thought to himself before taking off into the woods outside of the village, not noting the dangers of the woods.

* * *

><p>As Yugi finally reached the woods, he turned and looked, making sure that no one had followed him. He began panting, and lay down for a bit, 'Hopefully I'll be safe here. And I won't hurt anyone just in case.'<p>

He lay his head down, hoping to rest for his traumatic experience. Yugi took a deep breath before closing his eyes hoping to try to sleep.

"Well, well, a new pup, huh? You look pathetic. I bet I can kill you in one blow," stated a low voice.

Yugi's head immediately shot up, and he faced the owner of the voice, not seeing anything but a shady figure and pointed fangs.

* * *

><p>AteKake: I stayed up writing this, yawn, so I hope it makes sense. I hope you guys like it I still can't get over the prologue! T^T I still hope that this fits your guys' tastes. I kept listening to Halloween themed songs to be in the mood, but some are probably going to give me nightmares, lol. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AteKake: Yeah, I totally give up on the whole finish this before Halloween thing… I will make this kinda short though. So you guys who are reading enjoy this. But I did notice that this story got a very few amount of support so I might not continue this story or maybe just stop the story. Idk, but I will be considering this so just review and tell me of I should continue it!

* * *

><p>Yugi was frozen in fear, too scared to even see who the figure's silhouette belonged to. Yugi began to think of the possibilities of creatures who was standing in front of him. Staring at the sharp fangs coming from the figure's mouth, Yugi assumed that it was a vampire.<p>

Yugi began to quiver. He knew that vampires are supposed to HATE werewolves. 'Would I be considered a werewolf?' Yugi thought to himself, 'I guess so. I am human kinda, but I am a wolf right now.' Yugi tried to seem intimidating by growling at the silhouette.

The figure only chuckled at Yugi's sorry attempt for a growl, "Ok pup, I know that you were transformed just today. You won't even stand a chance against me like I said earlier." The figure stopped before talking again, "I suppose I should just show myself to you before you die."

Yugi backed up a bit, his tail in between his legs, his ears lay flat against his head. 'Maybe if I say something, he'll not attack. But what if he is a vampire? Then he won't stop to think about killing me." Again Yugi's head become blank and a random sentence came from his mouth, "**D-don' t you d-dare c-come near me! I'll rip your head off if I-I-I have to!" **

Again the silhouette chuckled, "You just don't know how to shut the hell up. Do you pup?" Finally the figure showed himself. Yugi's eyes widened. The man looked very similar to Yugi. Same hair except for a few more streaks of blond standing in his hair. He was more muscular than Yugi, well most people were. His body was covered in tight fitting black leather and a black and red cape (I imagine him wearing the same outfit as in Duelist of Roses). He had piercing crimson eyes, almost the color of blood. "Oh, and keep this in mind, vampires HATE werewolves."

He smirked showing Yugi his fangs again, but they were larger than earlier, causing Yugi to back into a tree. He chuckled at the frightened Yugi, never taking his eyes off of him.

Yugi kept trying his best to intimidate the vampire, **"A-also keep in mind t-that we-werewolves hate v-vampires." **Yugi bared his teeth, revealing small yet sharp teeth.

Again the vampire chuckled, "It's a shame that I have to kill such a cute puppy. Trying to make yourself intimidating. How precious." In the blink of an eye he was right in front of Yugi, looking down at the white wolf.

Yugi's wolf instincts kicked in. The urge to attack the vampire was taking over his body. Yugi growled even louder, showing even more of his sharp teeth. **"I warned you," **his voice was a little lower than usual. The face on the vampire's face was priceless. The confusion on his face make Yugi smirk a little. **"BURN IN HELL VAMPIRE!" **Yugi growled, lunging at the vampire.

Yugi felt a cold hand grip his throat, causing his breathing to become harsh. His little bit of courage failed to help Yugi. He panted like crazy, trying his best to take at least one gasp of air. Yugi looked at the hand, and trailed his eyes down the arm, meeting the blazing eyes of the vampire.

The vampire again sighed, "This is the last time that I am saying this puppy. I can kill you in a heartbeat. If I even squeeze your neck a little bit more than I am now and its bye bye doggy." He dropped Yugi, who gasped for air, even though he was out of the grasp of the vampire. "Now, why don't we try this all over again?" The vampires fangs lengthened again, his eyes blood red.

Yugi looked up at his look alike before closing his eyes and sighing, "**Ok, just hurry up and kill me, dammit." **He tightly closed his eyes. Yugi began to quiver, he wasn't ready for death though.

A few second's passed, Yugi didn't feel any fangs sinking into his neck. As carefully and as slowly as he could, Yugi opened his eyes. Yugi heard a deep growl. His eyes shot open before he struggled to his paws.

A large, pure white wolf with brown eyes stood there in front of Yugi, blocking him from the vampire's path.

Yugi looked up at the vampire, wishing to see his reaction. The vampire's smirk was replaced by an unamused look. The vampire scowled, "What the hell are you doing here, Bakura?"

The wolf, which Yugi was guessing was Bakura spoke, "**Well, it is MY responsibility to take care of the newly turned werewolves since they might get spotted by a vampire like yourself." **The wolf faced Yugi before turning back to the angered vampire, **"That's really low for you, Yami. I never would have thought that the king of vampires would come and try to drink from a pup."**

The vampire again scowled. Yugi watched their argument before being surrounded by a pack of large wolves. Yugi panicked, there were all werewolves, the creatures who terrorize his city. **"Please don't hurt me!" **Yugi pleaded. He watched the wolves clear a single isle as another pure white wolf came up to Yugi and began to give Yugi a reassuring nuzzle.

Yugi's amethyst eyes met with the calm, and sweet brown eyes of the other wolf. It spoke, **"It's alright. Haha. It's a good thing that we got here in time. My name is Ryou and I am the omega of our pack. Well as you know it, the second in charge. The other wolf over there is Bakura, the leader of our pack. We sensed that a human was turned so we came after you for your own good."** Yugi looked at Ryou, very confused. Ryou gave a sigh and continued, **"I'll explain more later. So, what is your name?"**

Yugi stared at Ryou. Ryou didn't exactly seem too bad, and Yugi had a strong feeling that he could trust him, **"Um, Yugi."**

Ryou nodded, **"Ok Yugi. So, if I may ask, how did you unfortunately run into Yami over there?" **Ryou turned and pointed his snout to Yami, who was still now fighting with Bakura.

Yugi hung his head, **"After I was turned, I ran into the woods outside of my village, here. I thought that if I went back to my grandpa, I might just bring mobs and so on. I felt like I wouldn't hurt anyone here."** Yugi paused for a brief moment before continuing, **"I went to put my head down for sleeping before being awaken by Yami, as you call him. He wanted to drink from me I guess. My instincts kicked in and I lunged at him, but he just gripped my neck and almost suffocated me. He dropped me before being about to drink from me. Then you guys showed up."** Yugi looked at the other wolves, before getting a look of pity from them all.

Ryou just nodded again, **"Again I say that it was a good thing that we came here before Yami could have killed you." **

A large yelp of pain came from where Yami and Bakura were fighting. All the wolves turned and faced the source of the sound, spotting Bakura slumping back, but not surrendering. Ryou rushed to Bakura's side, aiding him.

Yugi looked at Yami, a few large bate marks seemed to heal themselves. Yugi watched a Yami seemed to just brush off the large gashes made by Bakura.

Yami looked over at Yugi, but walked away, waving his hand, "I have had enough of you damn werewolves. If Bakura heals, just tell me so that I can finish what I started." He stopped in his tracks before looking directly at Yugi, "Oh and little puppy, just because a pack of wolves saved you, doesn't mean that I don't get to taste your blood. I look forward to the next time that we meet, Little One."

Yugi shivered at his new nickname. 'Some weird vampire,' he thought to himself.

Yugi trotted over to Ryou and Bakura. He nuzzled Bakura with his snout, **"Thank you for defending me, Bakura."**

Bakura did his best to smile at Yugi, before slowly getting up and leading the pack away from the place of his and Yami's battle.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Oh yeah, there will be lots of OOC stuff just to let you know. I hope that I get a few more reviews or something so that I can continue this story. Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AteKake: Woo ho! I went shopping yesterday and finally got to buy something! I was surprised that I could even afford anything. I went to Barnes and Nobles and was able to buy the second volume to the Yugioh R manga. Te he. I'm sure that if I bring it to school, I will get a couple of face palms. I decided that I will continue this story. Glad that you guys gave me support for this story. After all, a author's best friend is positive compliments (Made by me haha). Hope that you guys like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Yugi followed Bakura and Ryou through the forest with the pack. Yugi walked with Ryou, both discussing what ever came to mind. 'Ryou seems very nice. I never even knew that werewolves can be <em>this <em>kind. I always thought that they were horrible creatures, like the one that turned me. I bet he was maybe a rouge one.'

The whole pack stopped. Yugi looked around, scanning the strange part of the forest, a place where it was very unfamiliar to Yugi. A large cliff was above their heads, Yugi gazed up in wonder, 'It looks like one of those cliffs in the pictures with wolves howling.'

Yugi felt something nudging his shoulder blade. Ryou looked into Yugi's eyes, **"Hey, Yugi. This is where we stay. Once we get up to the cave at the top, you can explain a little bit more of yourself to earn everyone's trust." **

Yugi looked at Ryou and nodded, **"Oh, okay."**

Ryou led Yugi and the others up to the cliff and the cave, where the entire pack stayed. The other wolves all settled down and rested outside of the cave, while Ryou and Bakura showed Yugi inside of the cave, all of them sitting down and discussing many different topics.

Bakura settled next to Ryou before asking, **"So Yugi, I already know that you are the newest werewolf here. You should consider yourself lucky that we came in and saved you from Yami."**

Yugi nodded, **"Yeah, I was terrified when I saw that he was a vampire, which was earlier though. Being just new to this whole being a wolf thing, I was trying my best to fend him off by growling, but he just kept laughing at me like what he did."**

Bakura growled, **"Damn vampires. I've known Yami for a while, and believe me when I say this, 'He is a complete bastard.' Yugi, as you know, vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. We stop at nothing to kill each other. But do you have any clue why?"**

Yugi shook his head, **"No, why?"**

"**Well, vampires where the first ones to start attacking innocent mortals, humans. And Yami, their king was the one who decided to start attacking humans for things like blood and pleasure. I bet he even knows that you are a human with very pure blood. No doubt he has his eyes set on making you his slave for blood or something like that."**

Yugi thought a moment, 'If I do have pure blood, then no wonder Yami came and tried to drink from me.' **"Wait, I have a question, Yami came and tried to drink some of my blood, so why didn't he just try to kill me since I'm a werewolf. After all, our kinds are supposed to hate each other." **

"**As a what we call a 'puppy', still has plenty of human blood running through their veins. Yami must have been able to tell that you were a puppy. Being the oldest vampire does have its perks," **Ryou answered.

Yugi nodded his head and looked at the ground for a little bit. So many questions came into his head like, 'Can I change back into a human? What happens if I meet Yami again? Are there any other creatures out there that can hurt me?'Yugi decided on asking the first question, **"Can I ever change back into a human?"**

Bakura and Ryou looked at each other for a moment before Bakura spoke up, **"Well, right now you are still a puppy, and as a puppy, your don't have all your new abilities yet. You will be able to change back by around tomorrow, but I highly suggest not to. In these woods, many dangerous things can harm you. And believe me, you now being a werewolf would never help."**

Yugi nodded his head, **"Can you then teach me how to be a little bit stronger? I want to be able to defend myself from things out in the forest. If Yami comes again, I'll make sure that I'm ready for him."**

Ryou smiled happily, **"I can!"**

Yugi smiled back, **"Thanks Ryou." **

A long howl came from far away. Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi's ears shot up, all alert to the long and lonely howl of another wolf. Bakura and Ryou raced outside, leaving Yugi a little bit confused about what was happening. Yugi ran outside of the cave, hearing many howls come from outside of the cave. He stopped, all of the wolves were howling. He gazed at all the wolves, all in unison while howling. Yugi lifted his head, and tried his best at howling. After, he thought to himself, 'Wow, I never knew that I could hold my breath out for that long.'

Ryou glanced over at Yugi and trotted over to him, **"Wow Yugi. I never knew that you could howl."**

Yugi flushed a little bit, **"Thanks Ryou."**

Ryou walked back into the cave with Yugi and Bakura following. Yugi sat down, he needed to ask more questions. **"Um." **Yugi started, **"I have another question for you two. What is the relationship between us werewolves and vampires. I have heard that we hate each other, but I never was told the reason."**

Ryou looked at Bakura and nodded, signaling that he was going to explain. Bakura nodded back before setting his head down and falling asleep.

Ryou walked a little bit closer to Yugi, before saying, **"Well, Yami originally was the Pharaoh back in ancient Egypt. Bakura was a thief who hated Yami. Yami's father killed the people of his village, causing him to want to rebel. Bakura was turned by a spell cast on him. He eventually saw that Yami was taking after his father, being a cruel and ruthless ruler.**

"**Yami was as well a victim of a spell, sorta like Kura. Instead of a werewolf, he was a vampire. It caused him to turn even crueler to his people. Kura stood up and was able to turn more humans into werewolves to help aid him in fighting against Yami, many of the citizens in fact. Yami gathered his high priests and was able to turn them, as well as servants. Yami and Bakura fought, but the battle between them still lasts till now, as you can probably see."**

Yugi blinked twice, 'Wow. I never knew that this story can even go back to ancient Egypt. Bakura must have been very brave, considering that he was rebelling against the very ruler of Egypt.' **"Thanks for telling me Ryou."** Ryou nodded before the two boys laid down and rest.

* * *

><p>Yami looked around a large clearing in the woods; it had been a horrible night. So many of the werewolves in the area had come and tried to defend a mere puppy from getting its blood drank by a vampire. Yami gave a small growl, "Damn Bakura, I could have gotten a new pet."<p>

He walked a little further in the woods, reaching the large castle that he owned. The large, dark doors opened, revealing all the servants and slaves bowing to the king. Yami smirked, all these vampires bow down to him because of his power, his authority, his dominance of every vampire there. He knew that they feared him. Then why did the werewolves always want to stop him from ruling, has he not proven that he was stronger than any creature?

Yami growled again before by passing all the servants, every single one of them bowing down to him. Yami looked up, spotting one of his most trusted priests, Seto, and he walked past him, nodding. Another one of his most trusted, Mahado, bowed at Yami's feet, making the vampire feel as arrogant as ever.

Yami passed through the many halls of his castle before entering the large and luxurious he called his own. He walked up to the large balcony outside of the room before calling on of his butlers to get a glass of blood for himself. The butler nodded before rushing out of the room.

Yami looked off into the distance as he heard a long howl, 'Probably a lone wolf somewhere, not one of those damn disgraces that call themselves werewolves.' After a few moments, more and more howls could be heard, Yami grew angry at the sound, 'Fuck, those annoying werewolves.' One nervous yet soul filled howl caused Yami's ears to perch a little bit, 'That defiantly is that one puppy who I was trying to drink from earlier. Damn, I bet that even in his human form, he would look pretty cute.' Yami shock his head, no wonder the werewolves were rebelling. "I'm becoming a fuckin softie now," he scolded at himself.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Yawn, finally got this finished. Let's make this short since I did sort rant at the top. Thanks for your guys' support, and make sure to review to tell me how I'm doing. ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AteKake: Burp. I just ate a lot of chocolate cake left from Monday. Guess what, it was my birthday! Lol. All I got was 50 bucks and a new phone, good enough for me! Gr… while I'm writing this sentence, my little crazy, puppy is barking like crazy. Even though he's annoying, I still love him like crazy. I do think that he has ADHD though. I would teach him a new trick or something like that, he then would look at my older dog and walk away. (rolls eyes). Onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>Yugi gave a small growl as some of the sun's light came and seeped through his eyes. 'Ugh. I don't want to get up yet,' He thought to himself, before opening his amethyst eyes. Yugi looked around and noted that he still was in the cave where Ryou and Bakura stayed. He slowly got up, looking at the white paws that were his hands. Yugi stretched his muscles and walked to the outside of the cave, spotting Ryou laying down on the edge of the cliff overlooking the forest.<p>

Yugi walked up to Ryou, giving him a small nudge to the shoulder. Ryou looked to Yugi with drowsy eyes. Yugi gave Ryou a wolfish smile then spoke, **"So Ryou, I've noticed that Bakura and the rest of the pack aren't here. Where are they?"**

Ryou looked towards the forest before looking back to Yugi and explaining, **"Oh, he's out with the pack, you know. Just like getting food, looking for new puppies, making sure that vampires aren't around out territory, stuff like that. Oh, and before you ask, I stayed here to make sure to train you and help you be a little bit stronger so that you can fend for yourself."**

Yugi looked a little confused at first, but eventually caught on to what Ryou meant. **"Ok. None of what you're going to teach me isn't that hard, right? 'Cause, I am not very good at so mny things," **Yugi stated a little shyly.

Ryou looked at Yugi with a happy smile before giggling at Yugi, **"I promise, it's not too hard. It's basically just how to use your powers that you have as a werewolf a little bit better and how to use most of it to your advantage." **

"**Oh, okay. As long as it's not too hard, then I think that I can manage," **Yugi stated. **"Oh, and also, can you teach me how to change back into my human form. I really want to see my grandpa and friends again soon." **

Ryou looked at Yugi with a surprised look on his face, before sighing, **"Well, I can't stop you there. I miss my family too but I can't afford being captured by any vampire. Just promise me one thing though Yugi." **Ryou's tone of voice had changed, now a serious tone.

"**Uh, sure of course," **Yugi stuttered while answering.

"**Only transform back to your human form, when you are positive that you will not let any vampire find you. You might still have the werewolf scent on you, making you very vulnerable. Yugi I just want you to be safe from the vampires," **Ryou stated.

Yugi stared a Ryou for a few moments. Ryou had never looked as serious as he had just now. A usual smile was on the other teen's face, well, as far as Yugi knew.

"**What do you think would happen if they found me?" **Yugi curiously asked Ryou. He was now interested in the subject. Yugi wished to be in his human form so badly after being turned into a werewolf. He even wondered if he would be able to walk on his two feet.

Ryou pondered the question for a few moments. What would a vampire do? **"Well, if you ask me, I believe that they would either try to kill you, most likely, or even turn you into his or her personal pet. Of course though, it depends on the vampire. The list of what they can do to you is endless Yugi: torture, rape, enslavement…" **Ryou listed, Yugi too scared to even think about what else that the vampires could do.

Yugi thought of Yami right away, he looked the type to do the rape part to Yugi. Yugi shivered a bit. Being raped was not a very pleasant thought in his mind. **"So, Ryou. Wha-what do you think that Yami would d-do to me? Well, based on what you know about him."**

Ryou looked at Yugi for a moment, he just seemed to be so curious about Yami. 'This might not be too good if Yugi meets Yami again. Especially in human form.' **"Well, Yami is ruthless, and he does not even care about anyone but himself. I am very well aware of how he kills anyone captured. It seems most likely that he would probably torture you or anything that I mentioned. The most likely though is using you for his own pleasure and slave," **Ryou explained, receiving a horrified look from Yugi.

Yugi hung his head low, 'So this is how heartless Yami is. He once was a human, so does he still at least have a little bit of his humanity left? Even if he was a heartless pharaoh back in Egypt…' **"Okay, I understand now. No human form, unless positive that I am not going to be found out," **Yugi told himself, hoping that he would remember this.

Ryou gave a small smile, **"Okay. Now it's time to train you to being better at using your abilities, Yugi." **Ryou began to run, Yugi following the other teen as they ran to where Ryou wanted to train Yugi.

* * *

><p>Ryou began to slow down as the two teens reached their destination. Ryou stopped in place and turned his head around, watching Yugi as he ran a little behind. Yugi finally reached Ryou and began panting. <strong>"Geez Ryou. Why do you run so fast? You seem to have a lot of stamina," <strong>Yugi panted out.

Ryou looked at Yugi and giggled loudly, **"Haha! And that's what I am trying to help you be better at Yugi!"**

Yugi slightly tilted his head, not fully understanding what Ryou meant by that.

Ryou sighed heavily before stating, **"Stamina and speed are some of a werewolf's greatest strengths. You may have heard that vampires can move fast, but we werewolf's can run faster. Those are just basic rumors about vampires that they like to make up and brag about. And with just a little bit of training, I'm sure that you'll ne as fast as lightning, Yugi." **

"**But I've never been a good runner," **Yugi said shyly, **"I don't think that I would even be able to out run a baby horse."**

"**And that's why I need to train you. I, myself, have never been a good runner, and I can easily out run a vampire now. Trust me Yugi, you'll get better in just maybe, fifteen minutes of running," **Ryou happily told Yugi. He then trotted over to a large clearing, large enough to run many laps in. **"Okay, now just continually run for about fifteen minutes, and then you'll probably be even faster than a cheetah," ** Ryou happily stated.

"**Okay Ryou!" ** Yugi called to the other teen, as he crouched down in a position, ready to run.

"**Begin!" **Ryou commanded.

Yugi burst into a high speed, surprising even himself. He had never even thought that he could run fast at all, and here he was, running at top speeds. 'Wow, I can't even believe that I can now run this fast. I always thought though that I was a really slow runner.' Yugi thought to himself.

Ryou stared at Yugi, amazed, 'Wow. I have never seen anyone break into a fast fun as fast as Yugi did. He seems so different from everyone. I wonder why.' **"Okay Yugi! Now try running a little faster and stop when I call you to, okay?" **Ryou commanded.

Yugi nodded his head, if Ryou saw, and began staring at his feet. He began running a little bit faster now, picking up a lot of speed.

"**Good Yugi, now stop!"** Ryou called.

Yugi then stopped running, skidding a little bit in the grass. He caught his breath and sighed, **'Not gonna run like that for a while, I hope.'**

Yugi trotted over to the wide eyed Ryou, a look of happiness on Yugi's face, **"So, how did I do? Was I fast enough?"**

"**Fast enough? Yugi that was amazing! I have never seen anyone run as fast as you just did. That was utterly amazing. Most puppies can barely even keep up with the rest of the pack. Of course earlier you were slower, but you sure do know how to come back!" **Ryou happily commented.

Yugi was surprised as well, he never even knew that he could possibly run as fast as he just had. **"Thanks Ryou. Now I just need to train more and I'm sure that I can go back and see my grandpa soon!" **he happily cheered.

Ryou smiled at Yugi, **"Ok, now we just need to train you in things like finding and detecting different scents, defense, ways of attacking, and hunting. By the end of this, I'm sure that we both will be tired." **

Yugi nodded his head, and sat down, ready for Ryou's next lesson.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Ryou and Yugi had finally completed Yugi's training. Both of the teens were laying on their stomachs and were both relaxing. <strong>"Okay Ryou, the last thing that we need to do, teach me how to turn back into my human form." <strong>

Ryou heavily sighed, **"Yup. Okay, just think about your human form and what you look like. Make sure to get into the river though, before you change back. The water will hide the werewolf scent."**

Yugi trotted towards the river and Ryou followed closely behind him, 'I just pray to the gods that Yugi doesn't get into trouble after this.'

Yugi walked into the river, remembering all of his looks. 'Come on, come on, come on, please work,' he kept thinking to himself.

Yugi felt a little different after remembering his human form. Yugi slowly opened his amethyst eyes and spotted a surprised looking Ryou, staring directly at him.

Yugi smiled and then looked at his body again, thank God his clothes were there, "Thank you so much Ryou! Thank you so much for everything!"

Yugi came running at Ryou, giving the wolf a tight hug, "Thank you so much!" Yugi then let go of the suffocating Ryou and looked at him, "I'm sorry though, but I just have to get back to my grandpa. God knows how worried he is about me. I'll try to join you and Bakura again as soon as I can. Make sure to take care of yourselves."

Yugi got up and began running towards the village, in hopes of again seeing his grandfather. 'I just hope that everyone is okay,' Yugi thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Yugi almost nearly got to the village, before stopping, catching his breath. 'God. Running in human form is so much harder than running in wolf form,' Yugi thought.<p>

A small scent whipped through the air, one Yugi was familiar with. Yugi's head shot up as he sniffed the air in a wolf-like way. "I know that scent," Yugi said to himself. He then froze, before shaking in place, scared of when and where the owner of the scent would show up.

Yugi heard a few twigs snap, as he turned to look at the direction of the noise he was interrupted by a low, baritone voice, "Why, hello again my Little One. Do you know how much I've missed you?"

* * *

><p>AteKake: ugh! My laptop keeps shutting off at random times and I just hate it! Gr! I need a new one anyway but I have no money! (sobs)… so, cliffy! Again…. No surprise with me. I blame it on my literature class. We keep reading suspense books like <span>And Then There Were None <span> and The Ousiders. Love those books! Me and my friends are all calling dibs on the characters from The Outsiders. I have dibs on SodaPop! Lol. I hope you guys like the chapter! Reviews?


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

AteKake: VERY IMPORTANT NEWS FOR MY FOLLOWERS!

Okay, here's the story. So I was using my laptop and was working on one of my social studies projects, again. I had to correct my homework and study and help my mom. When I came back, my laptop was left on standby. Of course, I logged back on then used the internet. I got done and had some free time, so I started drawing on my drawing tablet. My laptop started slowing down. I saved everything and then restarted it. As soon as it started up again, it completely crashed. All the data and stuff like music, and even Motzilla Firefox was gone! I let my dad check it out, and he said that it crashed and lost everything, so I can't even go to the internet anymore. Of course though, I have my mom's computer, but I can't really use this computer for writing fanfiction. I can only say that I might not be able to write my stories for a while, but if I do, updates will be very, very slow. I'm so sorry to disappoint all my readers. I just wish that I could afford a laptop right now, but it is a little too expensive for me to buy on my own. I appreciate all of you reading this, and I just love you guys. I hope that you'll still support me, even though I might not update in, what may seem like forever. Anyhow, I'll hopefully get to update all my stories at least once in the near future. Happy holidays everyone! I love you all! Pray that I get a new laptop soon, so that I can update my stories! I'll miss you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

AteKake: I finally got a laptop, a netbook to be exact. It has some downsides like not being able to use a drawing tablet at its best, and not being able to watch movies on this, but it still works. I'm so happy that I got this, oh, and I would have updated a little sooner but I had finals last week, I know, weird huh? Well, I did pretty well. And I hope I get straight A's. most were easier than I thought… Hours of studying pay off! Anyway, a long awaited chapter if finally here!

* * *

><p>Yugi was frozen in his very spot. Yami was there, the vampire king himself. No one was with the two teens, Yugi was almost to the village, but even if he called for help, no person in their right mind would go to the woods, especially since these specific woods had creatures like Yugi and Yami in them.<p>

What couldn't get out of Yugi's mind was the thought of what Yami would do to Yugi if he enslaved him. According to Ryou, Yami was known for his torture. Yami could even rape Yugi if he could get the chance to…. Again, though, according to Ryou.

The thought of being tortured by Yami was terrifying. Already by the looks and the way the vampire has so far acted, he would make Yugi's life a living Hell.

As the two stood there, Yugi could feel the cold, blood-colored, crimson eyes watching his every move. He could just imagine that smirk on Yami's face; Yugi just knew that the king of vampires was set on making Yugi his next slave, pet, or even personal servant.

Yugi sifted through his mind, trying to figure out how to change back into his wolf form. He just had a feeling that if he changed back, he would actually have a small chance of injuring Yami at the least.

Yugi then heard Yami's signature dark chuckle behind him, before the baritone voice finally spoke, "Aw, come on little pup. I just desperately want to know your name. After all, that might be the only thing that I would even care concerning you," Yami then waited a bit for an answer from Yugi, who still stood there with his back facing Yami. Yugi desperately flipped through his mind for any way to change back into his wolf form. Yami let out a loud and annoyed sigh. "Have you no manners?" He sarcastically asked. "Answer the simple question of what your name is you filthy werewolf scum," Yami hissed, venom dripping from the words.

Yugi was finally taken out of his thinking state by the rude comment to his kind. Even though he had only been a werewolf for less than two days, all the comments like that were a bit more offensive. He quickly turned around and glared at Yami with hate-filled amethyst eyes, receiving a happy glow from Yami's crimson eyes. "I am NOT any type of scum, and neither are my other friends like Ryou and Bakura!"

Yami smirked, the puppy had some back bone after all, wonderful. He enjoyed games with his victims like this, but this werewolf was the most fun toying with, especially since werewolves almost have a quick a temper as he did. One thing was for sure though, he just couldn't wait till he broke that puppy's spirit. The amethyst eyes would look like empty shells once he was done with him. Yami chuckled lightly, pissing off Yugi even more, who just glared at the vampire king. "Oh, so know you talk. Pathetic, easily offended by a small truth." Yami's voice was filled with that tone of a playful child, "Werewolves are shit that don't know the littlest about where they are in this world's hierarchy. Oh and," Yami's eyes narrowed greatly, while his eyes seemed to glow the color of blood (even though his eyes are blood red).He was pissed off as hell now, and this mere werewolf teen was challenging his authority and power. "Answer the damn question already."

Yugi looked at Yami for a few moments with a bit of fear, 'His tone of voice changed. Maybe I should just be really careful with handling him. His eyes switched back to a glare, before he finally answered with a annoyed tone, "Alright, _Your Highness_," Yugi then finally answered the pissed off vampire, "My name is Yugi Mouto."

Yami smirked, that very name. It meant game. He himself was known as the King of Games, Yu-Gi-Oh. He then played a small sarcastic thought to himself; since he was the Game King, then he was Yugi's king. "Game, huh? Interesting fact, I, myself, am known as the Game King, Yu-Gi-Oh. I guess that it makes me _your _king then Yugi."

Yugi shot Yami another glare of hate; a sudden thought came into his mind. If he could change into his human form by only thinking about it, then he could easily change back into his stronger wolf form by merely thinking about it as well.

He then turned around again, not facing the vampire but surprising the vampire. He thought of his wolf form, wishing to be stronger than his human form. A sudden flash blinded Yami, who gave out a small hiss, making Yugi smirk. As soon as the light faded, Yami glared at Yugi, he had found out how to change back.

Yugi turned around and growled, baring his teeth. Yugi was trying his best to seem intimidating again, hoping that this would work.

Yami looked at Yugi for a few moments before breaking out laughing, making Yugi growl even more.

"Ahahahaha! You _are_ truly pathetic! The last time you tried that, you had to be saved! Now this time, if Bakura shows, I'll just kill you on the spot."

Yugi felt something strange wrap around his legs, hands almost wrapped around all of his body. He looked down and spotted some strange shadows with large red eyes and razor sharp teeth, smirking at him. Yugi was startled by the shadows, he had no clue that vampires had these kind of abilities. He looked up at Yami, who had a huge smirk on his face, 'This must be one of Yami's abilities as the king of vampires,' Yugi thought to himself.

Yami chuckled for about the millionth time before looking at Yugi, "I see that my very shadows take a liking to you Yugi. Aren't my little pets wonderful? Oh, and did Ryou ever tell you that saying your full name to someone with shadow powers like mine is dangerous? I can now easily manipulate you to do _anything _I want. **Now come!**" Yami, in swift motion, held out his hand and called Yugi over with his hand.

Before Yugi could even say anything, he felt the shadows push him towards Yami. In a matter of seconds, Yugi was almost in front of Yami, who licked his lips at Yugi coming closer to him. Yugi was creeped out at Yami's action. Besides being a messed up vampire and a creep, Yami was now also a pervert.

Yugi tried his best to try and resist the shadow magic that Yami had used on him to get Yugi to move closer to Yami. Yugi began to panic at the sight of Yami's grinning shadows drawing him closer, 'No! I can't let Yami get me!' Yugi thought to himself. He then sat down, hoping that he could stop the shadows, all in vain though. Yugi then thought a little bit, 'Maybe if I try to resist, Yami's shadow magic will stop!' Yugi did as his thoughts told him; doing all that he could to resist Yami's shadow magic. Yugi slowed down and the shadows with his willpower, surprising Yami.

Yami's eye brow furrowed; nothing has ever been able to resist his shadow magic in any possible way. The far memory of him and Bakura fighting came back to Yami:

* * *

><p><em>The proud pharaoh of Kehmet stood in front of petty Thief King Bakura. Bakura stood at his fullest high in his wolf form, growling and baring his teeth as Yami, as he was known to his people, secretly lengthening his fangs and controlling his shadows, directing them to Bakura's paws. Yami smirked, as Bakura pounced, Yami controlled his "pets" and sent them to latch onto Bakura, piercing his skin. <em>

_Bakura let out a yelp of pain, before being thrown harshly onto the ground by Yami's shadows. Yami sent one shadow, with razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes, the shadow opened its mouth before attacking Bakura with one swift movement._

* * *

><p>Yami shook the far memory from his mind before focusing on Yugi, who was still able to resist Yami's ancient and powerful shadows. "What's this?" Yami angrily asked, "It seems like you somehow have a strong willpower; it somehow blocks my shadow magic, interesting. However, I can still get you to come and join me in my palace."<p>

Yugi was right, Yami wanted him for his own selfish and twisted reasons. Yami sighed and vanished for a bit, his shadows with him. Yugi realized this and quickly started dashing towards Domino. Yami's shadow reappeared in front of Yugi, blocking him off from the path.

Yugi backed up a bit, staring and growling at the shadow, whose eyes observed Yugi's every move. Yugi backed into Yami unknowingly until he turned around. Before Yugi could even react, Yami grabbed Yugi by the neck and lifted him up in the air.

'Oh Kami-sama, not this again!' Yugi thought to himself as he was gasping for breath. He looked down at Yami, who was laughing darkly.

"Aw. The poor, little Yugi. Are you having a hard time breathing? Good," Yami harshly said, strengthening his grip of Yugi's neck. Yami snapped his other free hand, before a chain choke collar was around Yugi's neck. The chain around Yugi's neck had spikes that would dig into the neck if pulled on. Yami dropped Yugi to the ground harshly.

Yugi tried his best to get to his feet, but sadly falling every time he tried. Yami loved the sight of Yugi's weak struggles. He laughed while Yugi gasped and coughed, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. It truly was a sad sight though, Yugi's constant coughing annoyed Yami though, so he harshly tugged on the leash attached to the collar.

The spikes drove into Yugi's neck, causing a whimper of pain to come from the younger. Yugi looked at Yami with sad eyes, receiving no sympathy from the other. Yugi annoyingly asked, **"What the hell was that for? I was coughing after what **_** you **_** did to me. Because of you, now I have so many wounds around my neck!"**

Yami glared at Yugi, before cutting a large opening in Yugi's left from leg, causing him to fall once again to his feet.

Yami grumbled, "You are weak. You call yourself a werewolf? I now think that any being besides yourself is strong. I'm surprised that you haven't even died yet. But, being now my pet, your death is going to last a few years, until you finally wear out."

Yugi looked at Yami with utter shock, 'So he's just gonna use me until I die? I guess that is how the way he is. If I'm lucky, I'll die tomorrow.'

Yami tugged lightly on the leash this time before saying, "Now come, I need to get you to my palace before Bakura shows. If he sees your blood all around your neck, he'll try to kill me again, and that is a truly annoying thing."

Yugi quickly thought, finding a solution for his problem. If he bit Yami hard enough, then he might just be able to get him to release his hold on the leash, freeing Yugi.

Yugi slowly approached Yami, doing his best to act injured and hurt. Yami smirked at Yugi's actions, before leading the werewolf slowly to his palace.

'Now is my chance!' Yugi thought to himself, as he neared Yami a little more. As he found the perfect timing, Yugi launched himself at Yami, pinning the surprised vampire down under him. What happened next surprised Yugi.

Yami was smirking at the sight of Yugi growling on top of him. He chuckled darkly, causing Yugi to be confused. Nonetheless, Yugi bit down on Yami's hand containing the leash; Yami not flinching at the least.

Yami used his shadows to vanish once more before reappearing closer to the direction of the palace. He tugged harshly on Yugi's leash once more, burying the spikes even deeper into Yugi's skin and pushing the younger to the ground. (A/N In truth, this would be animal abuse, right? Bad Yami! )

Yugi pulled himself to his feet knowing that if he even tried to resist, the spikes in his neck would dig even deeper, killing himself slowly. Yugi trembled for a little bit, trying to focus his mind on moving even if he had lost plenty of blood. Yugi limped over to Yami's side, looking up at the pharaoh with hate filled eyes.

Yami looked over Yugi for a few moments, before tugging the leash and slowly leading Yugi into some of his shadows, taking him through a short cut to the palace.

* * *

><p>AteKake: I think I'll just leave that off there. So, how was the chapter? Fun? Hopefully. Geez though, I am making Yami a complete and utter bastard! Well, he is gonna be ooc for a sum amount of the story. I hope that you guys enjoyed and, reviews pwease?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AteKake: I just personally love this fic, just since I can make my own sorta vampire/werewolf forbidden love sorta thing. I finally am able to write a little bit more! Yay! So here is the next chapter of Black Petaled Rose. And as you can probably see, poor Yugi gets tortured, Yami is was out of character, and it's a yaoi so yeah…

* * *

><p>Yami slowly led Yugi through the shadows, tugging on the heavy, chain choke collar if the small teen slowed in pace. But, poor and unfortunate Yugi was being forced to move on through Yami's little "pet" shadows. The strange shadows seemed to tire Yugi more easily; while Yugi was already getting a little dizzy due to the major loss of blood. Yugi wanted to stop and rest so much, but knowing Yami's attitude already, he just decided to keep moving until they got to Yami's destination.<p>

Unbeknownst to Yugi, Yami had sensed that he was starting to get tired and dizzy because of the loss of blood, as well as Yami's little games that they had just played. As much as Yami didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want Yugi to die _just _yet. As long as Yami played the right cards, Yugi could last many years as his own little slave and pet. Yami sighed; he assumed that he has to act the slightest bit nicer to Yugi to get him to play another one of his mind games. "Yugi," Yami started, pausing in his spot.

Yugi did his best to talk to Yami, only a small and sorry excuse for a voice escaping his lips, but yet with still a fire in his voice, **"What is it, **_**vampire**_**?"**

Yami glared at Yugi for a moment, burning into the soul of the werewolf, before snapping back, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that we are almost there. In a few steps, we will be in front of one of my castles. So be prepared to have a sudden urge to kill when we get there."

'A sudden urge to kill? What the hell is he talking about?' Yugi thought to himself, before shrugging the thought away. A sudden smartass comment popped into his head, **"Too late, vampire, I already have a huge urge to kill you."**

Yami glared at Yugi, responding quickly, "If you so much as try to challenge my power, then you might as well have a death wish."

Yugi growled in a low tone, **"Better dead than with a complete bastard like yourself."**

Yami tugged on the choke collar once more, driving the large, metal spikes into the poor werewolf's neck again; Yugi releasing a yelp of pain from the enlarging of the wounds. Yami smirked at the other's pain; Yami had always loved hearing the pain of others, enjoying every poor excuse of a whimper the victim made. Torturing the werewolf would bring so much fun to Yami, after all, Yami hadn't been able to bring pain to something like Yugi in a long while.

Yugi gave a hate-filled glare at Yami, before walking up to his side once more. **"I give up. Let's just get to where we were headed in the first place. I give up. But that doesn't mean that I won't try to get away."**

Yami nodded his head, just thinking about what would happen to Yugi if he did escape. Many images popped into the vampire's head: the many types of torture that he could carry out such as whipping, another one of his "games", but a more long and painful version. So many ideas of torture, only one, tiny, little werewolf to suffer it.

Yugi assumed by Yami's silence that he was conjuring up some strange ways of tormenting him, and unbeknownst to Yugi, he was right.

Yami finally reached the end of the shadows, he stopped, making sure that Yugi stopped at his feet as well. The sight of the chained "animal" was amusing to Yami; this poor teen was forced into this whole vampires and werewolves mess, but Yami didn't even really care, he just thanked the gods that he finally got a new pet.

An awkward silence fell upon the two, before Yami shattered it, "We are finally here Little One. Now please stay silent and presentable for my servants and priests. I don't want them to think that I brought a mere mutt into the palace. But, I assume that it's already too late for you not being a lowly mutt."

Before Yugi could even growl, he felt the Yami's shadow pets wrap around his muzzle, leaving a strange, cone shaped object on Yugi, making sure that he didn't bite or lash out at anyone. Yugi noted the muzzle on his snout, before growling at Yami, **"I hate you so much right now. If I wasn't still weak from the loss of blood, I would kill you right here."**

Yami deeply chuckled, "I love how much you resist me, but soon you will just give yourself up to me in a heartbeat. Now, look lively or I'll have to get deadly."

Yugi just growled as the shadows vanished, the two now standing in front of Yami's gigantic palace.

* * *

><p>Yugi stared up at the large building. It was huge! Yugi had never seen anything like it before. It was very dark in color, even though it was already around midnight now.<p>

Yami looked at the teen's priceless expression. Even though he was still in wolf form, the look on his face was one to never forget. Before silently chuckling, Yami lead Yugi to the doors of the palace, standing there waiting for one of his servants to open the entrance.

A rush of footsteps startled Yugi, before he felt a sudden rising feeling in his stomach. Something was not right behind that door, and he could sense it in every single bone in his body. Yugi gave a slight growl at the door, hoping that it was quiet enough so that Yami couldn't hear, but the vampire did.

Yami gave Yugi a death glare, his voice loud and now in a more regal and arrogant tone, "Shut it. As soon as these doors open, try to contain yourself. Again I want you to make a good impression on everyone so I don't have to kill you on the spot. I want to have a little 'fun' before killing you first."

* * *

><p>The large door opened, revealing a large room decorated with many glass chandeliers, a huge set of stairs and many various hallways, deep, crimson carpets, and the one thing that Yugi just had to notice: hundreds of people all gathered, bowing to Yami.<p>

Yugi gave a quick glance at Yami, who had an evil, sadistic smirk on his face. Yugi stared back at the many people gathered at the large room, before suddenly, his hair on his back stood on end. _'As soon as these doors open, try to contain yourself. Again, I want to have you make a good impression on everyone.'_ No wonder, these 'people' that Yugi thought were all gathered, were all actually vampires, Yugi could just sense it.

As soon as his hairs stood on end, Yugi let a low, and threatening growl at all the vampires gathered there. Even if he was still weak, he somehow was able to conjure enough energy in his weak body to be a little courageous, warning the vampires not to mess with them.

Yami's head shot at Yugi's direction. As soon as he heard the small growl, he just knew that one of his priests might make a snide comment at the sight of Yugi. Yami noted the werewolf's sudden rise of courage, the small teen growling as loudly and threatening as he could. Yami gave a glare, but just thought it pointless. Yugi, being a werewolf, would always be rebellious towards vampires, it is an instinct.

Yami just pulled Yugi's leash, driving the spikes once more into Yugi's tender and already bloody skin, but it didn't even phase the teen at all. Yugi was trying to break the leash with thrashes of his head, low growls, and even attempts to break of the muzzle that Yami had put on him. Yami just smirked, the thought of breaking that spirit just made the vampire a little bit excited. Yugi would take a lot of time for his spirit to break if he was really this rebellious and resistant. The more fun it would be for Yami, he had always loved torturing creatures lesser and weaker than himself; correction, all creatures more like it.

Yami had walked Yugi up to the six vampires all standing in the center of the room, every single one of them still bowing to Yami. Yami raised his hand and commanded them to rise, and they did.

A tall, azure eyed brunette stepped up, looking down at Yugi with a smirk and amused eyes. He spoke up in a low and dangerous voice, "Well, my king, I see you have got another pet with you. How long do you think he will last? He does look the slightest bit sturdier that the others you had."

Yugi had stopped to look at the man who had spoken up, he was so tall, Yugi was sure that he was a lot more than a foot taller than himself, when in human form. He seemed to talk to Yami a little bit causally. Was he perhaps related to the king? Yugi shock the thoughts away before growling at the brunette and speaking up, **"Who the hell do you think you are, you damned vampire? I am not just a mere pet! Burn in hell."**

The brunette looked down at Yugi with a small glare, before once again speaking with Yami, "Your little pet has a rebellious side, does he not? Perhaps a little _game _would show him how things are run around here."

Yami chuckled, "Well, I have already played a few games, but he has a strong will, as you can probably already see. We'll just see how well he adapts with our customs, if he is good, then there is no need to play my games with him, Seto."

'So Seto is his name? Yami seems causal with him as well, maybe I'll find out if they are related soon, but all I need to do right now is get the hell out of here,' Yugi thought in his mind.

Seto nodded his head in utter agreement with the king, this werewolf is new with his powers, but he seemed to be taught by Ryou, based on the ways he acted. "Good luck with training this sorry excuse for a werewolf," Seto commented, before walking on his own way through the palace.

Yami smirked. "Thanks for the support, Seto," sarcasm dripping off each word. Yami sighed before dismissing all the lower vampires with a wave of his hand.

The many servants ran back to whatever they were doing before Yami had approached the palace. All but one of the priests returned to what they were doing, a tall and more muscular brunette with long hair.

Yugi growled at the sudden approach of the strange vampire. He had more calm eyes than all the others it seemed, but looks never fooled Yugi. As he has standing right in front of Yugi, with eyes fixed on the teen, his hairs once again rose, with Yugi giving the lowest and most dangerous growl that he could conjure up. The priest gave a surprised look before looking back at Yami, who was giving Yugi a death glare.

"My Pharaoh, do you want me to clean your slave and prepare him for you? As well as send him to Isis to see if he his healthy?" asked the priest, Yami lifting the glare from Yugi and now just plainly looking at the priest.

"Okay, Mahado. But, just to warn you, he might bite you if you take off the muzzle. Make sure that Isis is also aware of this. Once you are done, send him right away to my chambers," Yami ordered.

Yugi looked at the priest, stopping the growling and looking at him with curiosity. Mahado was his name, and he seemed to be so much kinder and gentler than Seto, and _especially_ Yami. Yami noted Yugi's change in behavior. Oh well, a small matter.

Mahado bowed, before holding out his hand, asking for the leash.

Yami nodded, but made sure to comment, "Careful, he tugs a lot so the wounds on his neck are large now. Make sure to _not_ heal the wounds around his neck. I want to take care of that problem once you're done."

Yugi gave a growl, it of course directed towards Yami. The vampire gave the werewolf a smirk before handing Mahado the leash.

Yugi willingly walked towards Mahado, but never fully letting his guard down. Yami walked away from the two, waving a bit before ordering a couple of vampires to prepare a meal for him.

* * *

><p>Mahado led Yugi carefully through the palace, keeping very quiet until finally stating, "Pharaoh made your poor soul into his pet didn't he?"<p>

Yugi looked at Mahado with a surprised expression, **"I would say actually **_**dragged**_** is more appropriate."**

Mahado nodded his head, "Yes, the pharaoh is very assertive when it comes to something he wants. I just pray to the gods that you actually live, instead of being killed off like the others."

"**There were others?"** Yugi asked.

Mahado nodded his head, "Yes. Yami has kept many 'pets' before, but he just ends up killing them off. He always states that they are useless or worthless, and even a waste of life. He is pretty cold-hearted, but he was a good person."

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle, **"**_**Was."**_

Mahado shook his head, "Be careful with words like that. If any other vampire heard that, then you surely would be punished. I can sense that you have a pure and innocent soul that truly cares about others. I can as well see that you were a poor teen that was forced into all of this. I pity you, Yugi. Now, we are here at Isis' chambers. She will take care of you from here on out. We will see each other eventually, Yugi. You are going to be in very good hands here with Isis." Mahado removed the leash, but left the collar, a little whimper of disappointment escaped Yugi's lips. Mahado opened the door, holding it open for Yugi to go through which he did.

As soon as Yugi was fully in the room, Mahado closed the door and continued his duties.

Yugi made a small note in his head, 'Okay, so Mahado, good. Strange and mysterious, but kind and good.'

Yugi trotted a little bit, staring back at the door but heading forward, before bumping into something in the center of the room. Yugi looked up and a kind face met his, clear blue eyes staring at him with a happy look. "Why, hello Little One. I had a feeling that you were coming here soon."

* * *

><p>Atekake: So here is the chapter. My tummy is growling but its 11 pm. I'll just sleep it off. So reviews? I love you all!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AteKake: So I'm been taking forever to update, again… Blame school, it seems to be my main reason that I don't update. All my teachers keep scheduling tests and projects, so it's hard to incorporate time to write. Anyway, my writing has improved a lot over time, so you'll notice a huge change in the story as time passes. So now here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at the new and strange person, or more as vampire, in front of him. She was a girl, a dark tan, dark hair, clear blue eyes, and a friendly smile on her face. Yugi was still as paranoid as ever; she had many strange scents on her, not even scents of living things, more like substances and herbs. She got up from where she was sitting and crouched by Yugi, gently holding her palm out for him to examine (if you actually do this to a strange or unfamiliar dog, then they will be more kind and accepting of you, true fact ^^).<p>

Yugi looked at her, his instincts kicking in. Yugi began to curiously sniff the vampire's hand, taking in her actual scent. It was sweet; way different from all the others considering that she was a girl. She smiled at the werewolf, before she spoke up, "Can I please ask you of your name?"

Yugi looked up from her palm, giving her a suspicious look, **"How do I know that I can fully trust you? If I told you my true name, then I'd be much easier to manipulate."**

She looked at him, an astounded look on her face, "That's a very true statement, but I speak the truth when I say that I would never use it to manipulate you, unless I was ordered to, which I was not. Now I'll just tell you my name then, it's Isis."

Yugi raised his head a bit out of curiosity; this vampire was different from the others: her scent, the way that she acted. Yugi thought that she actually might be someone who he could trust, well for a small time. **"Alright, then. Being here, I have nothing more to lose. My name is Yugi, though I will not tell you my full name, Isis. Well, first thing is first, Mahado sent me here, saying something about me being in good hands, yet Yami specifically ordered him that I would not have the wounds around my neck healed."**

"I can clearly see your wounds; His Highness does have a tendency to want pain inflicted to his pets. I pity them, and especially you, Yugi," Isis said, getting up from her spot, walking over to a huge cabinet, which appeared to hold many contents.

Yugi only looked at her, pondering if she actually was as kind as she seemed to be, 'I just hope that she isn't faking all of this. I only trust Mahado a little bit, and Isis I'm not even fully sure about.'

Yugi's thoughts were interrupted, by Isis who spoke aloud, "I say once again Yugi, you can trust me. I though can see that your future will have many twists and turns, yet you will somehow find a bit of happiness."

Yugi stared at the vampire, she was also mysterious, just like Mahado. Yugi sat down, tiring from the open wound, **"So you seem to be able to see the future, or anything like that."**

"You are smart for a werewolf, not to mention conscious," Isis stated, "but yes, I do have an item that assists, me. Yet, you cannot see it yet. I will not show you until later."

Yugi glanced at her, but just shook off the thought. He yawned, baring his teeth unknowingly. He stretched his whole body, before sitting back on the ground. **"Do you have anything that you need to check on me for your so called **_**Pharaoh**_**? Does he want me to be drugged or something?"**

Isis giggled a bit, before opening a cabinet and filing through the contents. She held up a small vile with a strange label on the side. Yugi looked at the label, it was in hieroglyphs. That was actually a smart thing to do since no one was able to read the Egyptian language anymore. Well, no one but the ancient vampires. She opened the small vile, before walking over to Yugi. "I need you to drink this. Do not ask what this is since you will find out in a little bit. I am sorry for your future Yugi."

Yugi eyed Isis a bit. 'You can trust me my butt,' Yugi thought to himself. He shrugged his shoulders before approaching the vile, sniffing the opening. Strange. All the scents within the mix were unknown to him. There were defiantly herbs within the mix, but they were all unfamiliar. A small sneeze escaped Yugi's nostrils. Isis giggled at him, before Yugi took the vile into his mouth, tilting it up enough for him to swallow it all. In one large gulp, the bottle was empty. Yugi let go of the bottle setting it on the ground for Isis to pick it up.

As soon as she picked up the vile, she looked at Yugi.

A sudden rush of drowsiness swept over Yugi. He growled deeply, **"You tricked me. You said that I would trust you. What type of drug is this?"**

Isis hung her head lowly, "My greatest apologies. I follow the orders of Pharaoh, and I must remain loyal to him. I once again pity you Yugi. I pray to all the gods that you have a better future than this. I'm so sorry."

Yugi was about to lounge at her out of sheer anger for she lied about being able to trust her, but was already taken over by unconsciousness.

Isis walked over to Yugi's unconscious body, looking over the boy. "The elixir had taken full effect. His neck though is still open and it seems to be getting infected. Poor soul, Yugi has no idea what lies before him. He is now a damned soul, almost nothing can save him. Pharaoh needs to know that Yugi is in need of medical attention. If I attended to him, Pharaoh would have my head on a plate. I pray to any god to save you little Yugi," Isis sighed. She exited the room, before ordering the quickest slave, "Get Mahado right now." The slave bowed her head, before rushing out of site.

Mahado was with Isis within mere moments, he looked at her, then at Yugi sleeping on a temporary bed. He deeply sighed, "I see that you kept his wounds open."

Isis looked at Mahado with a sad expression, "I am only following orders, as hard as it is. Poor soul is being infected as we speak."

Mahado agreed, nodding his head. "Pharaoh has become colder hearted over the years. Now, I must get Yugi to His Highness' quarters. I will see you around the manor Isis," Mahado picked Yugi's unconscious body carefully off the cot, before walking out of the room.

As Mahado walked through the hallway, he looked down at Yugi, before sighing, "I hope that Pharaoh will be a bit kinder to you."

* * *

><p>Yami was lying on his bed, an utterly bored expression on his face. He ate his fill and drank plenty of blood, yet he was bored as hell since his new little pet was still with Isis. "What the hell? Isis needs to hurry up. Ra dammit," Yami cursed, before flipping over his bed and shoving a pillow in his face. "So friggen' bored!" Yami swore.<p>

Foots steps were heard of out Yami's room, and his ears immediately perked up. He lifted his head up, before seeing Mahado carrying Yugi's sleeping form in his arms. Yami smirked. Finally. "There you are Mahado. Now finally my little pet is here. You are excused," Yami said, lifting Yugi from Mahado, carrying him bridal style. He immediately looked at Yugi's neck, it was still wounded and open. Yami smirked.

Mahado left, saying nothing but just bowing.

Yami looked at Yugi. He smirked, "It looks like Isis followed her instructions. He licked the open wound, causing Yugi to shiver. Yugi's blood had already hardened, but yet the strong taste was still there. Yami smirked, before dropping Yugi's sleeping form onto the cold floor.

Yugi awoke in midfall, before feeling a strong surge of pain on his head. Yugi's eyes shot open at the pain, before he growled a bit. Yugi groaned, getting up and looking at his surroundings. He was now in a completely unfamiliar place than the healing room with Isis. A strong scent whiffed through the air. Yami. Yugi looked straight in front of him, spotting the smirking vampire with his hand holding his own chin in a thinking fashion. Yugi growled, before gasping a bit.

He looked down at what were his paws, which were once more his hands. So this is what the strange liquid did to him. Yugi tried to get up, but just fell back to the ground. Yami chuckled at the effort that Yugi gave trying to get back up.

Yugi glared at Yami. "What? Is this another one of your little mind games with me?" Yugi asked with a low voice.

Yami smiled, walking away from where Yugi was to a large and antique cabinet, opening a single drawer and pulling out a mirror. Yami chuckled, causing Yugi to give a human growl. "You really are cute, Little One. Now why don't you take a good look at your little self," Yami stated, holding out the mirror to Yugi.

Yugi snatched it from his hand, before pulling it to his face. Yugi saw no facial flaws. Until, he held it a little farther to see his whole chest up. Yugi's eyes widened in utter fear and confusion.

Two little wolf ears rested on the crown of his head, his human ears not where the regularly would be. Yugi gasped, before smiling. He had his canines more fanged than they were. In the mirror, a small white item blurred in movement on the corner. Yugi looked at his back: his wolf tail was still there, where it usually would be. Yugi immediately set his eyes to Yami, his slitted pupils showing.

Yami smiled widely, before grabbing back the mirror and holding out his hand. "I'm glad that you willingly took the elixir that Isis gave you. You were that gullible. Ha. In this form, you have some advantages of being a werewolf, such as your eyesight and hearing. But you still have the disadvantages of being a human: poor healing abilities, weak strength, I could go on. Instead, I'll just let you find that out yourself," Yami smirked.

Yugi started shaking a bit. He really just wanted to run away; his werewolf instincts of wanting to kill Yami were gone, replaced by sheer fear of the vampire. Yami noted Yugi's shaking, but just knelt down to Yugi's height, before showing him his hand. Yugi looked at the empty hand, before it was engulfed by Yami's shadows. Yugi squeaked at what had happened, causing Yami to smirk. The teen really was vulnerable. Once the shadows disappeared back under Yami, Yugi saw a small, stud collar with a tag, on it was Yami's name. "This shows that you are mine and always will be, little slave."

Yugi looked at the collar, before he snapped out of the trance. Yami wasn't a force to fear, but a crazed vampire with a bad habit of killing. Yugi slapped the item out of the past pharaoh's hand, surprising Yami even. Yugi rose to his feet, standing taller than Yami. "I am no mere pet or slave! Just because I'm vulnerable of what you might do to me, doesn't mean I'll just submit to your every will!" Yugi yelled.

Yami's eyes were wide; he blinked a few times before getting up and glaring down at Yugi. "Just because you are a werewolf, doesn't mean that you have authority. I should punish you severely for slapping your collar out of my hand, but I'm going to be generous enough to not physically hurt you. For tonight you're going to sleep on the stone floor. That is the lowest of my punishments little Yugi. Resist me more and the punishments will get worse and worse. Don't mess with me," Yami warned in a low voice.

The shadows once reappeared, wrapping themselves around Yugi's hands, leaving behind heavy chains. Yami grabbed the chains, before tying them against a railing at the end of his bed. Yami smirked at Yugi's vulnerable and attractive position on the floor, before shooing away his cravings. Yami flopping onto and into his bed before snapping his fingers.

In an instant, Yugi was in new and completely new clothing. A pathetic piece of cloth was covering his body. It was a tunic somehow, with the end of it coming very close to Yugi's small waist, barely covering his rump (a/n I do not know what word to use _). Yugi hated this; he tried to chew on the chains, bit just hurt his teeth doing it.

Yami looked at Yugi before laying his head on his pillow once more and wrapping the covers around himself. "Sleep well, my little slave," Yami stated in a mocking voice, before falling asleep leaving a very uncomfortable and pissed of Yugi on the cold, stone floor. Yugi tried his best to get the slightest bit more comfortable on the floor, but the cold temperature of the stone caused his sensitive skin to chill. Yugi hated the tunic. It seemed like what a harem slave would wear. That's probably where Yami got the idea of showy clothing from. Yugi just huffed a bit, before trying his best to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Not bad for punishment, but in due time, poor Yugi will have to suffer. Who doesn't like a crazed Yami from time to time? So this is going to be a warning for a more deranged, and cruel Yami. Sorry once again for the delay. I am way too excited for what's to come to give up on this story. It's just… life is hard and I have no time for anything but school. So please bear with me as I try my best to find time to write. I love you all for the support.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

AteKake: Sigh, I'm pretty sure that I need to put more of a warning on this, so here goes.

**Just so that everyone knows, Yami will be a little crazy and deranged from time to time. I will skip punishments and descriptions, so for those who do not like Yami's "punishments". ****On second thought****, I need help actually. I am going to start a new poll for if I should just skip a little of Yugi's "punishments", or just added a "Skip to next bold" sign. Anyhow, this will all be up to the results. In due time this story will adapt to the needs of my readers. Thank you all for reading and voting.**

* * *

><p>Cold. That was all Yugi felt. He had been sleeping on the cold, stone floor of the vampire's royal room. He would have a tendency to wake in the night from time to time due to the cold. He would twist and turn in a bit of frustration. Great. An egotistic vampire with a huge anger management problem. That was the last thing that he wanted to be stuck with. And to make matters much worse, he was in the smallest and showy tunic, (or as he thought of it as a harem outfit), which barely covered his thighs.<p>

He gave a small growl. He just wished that he could turn back. "Oh wait!" Yugi quietly said. He gasped a tiny bit, immediately bringing his hands to his mouth. He looked onto the bed of the royal, thinking that Yami was asleep. How wrong he was. He didn't fully notice that Yami had woken, and he could just tell that Yugi was trying to do something.

Yugi closed his eyes at that moment, trying his best to remember his unique form. He desperately wanted to change into that from once again. Being a strong wolf was such an advantage for him, even if he didn't fully know the extent of his powers.

He focused as hard as he could on changing back, unknowingly grunting in frustration. He gave up. He sighed heavily; thinking in the middle of the night was tiring, let alone it was hard to even sleep. Yugi just gave up his hopes on transforming back.

Yami had actually heard the grunts of anger, which highly amused him. He especially liked a toy that would fight against him. Challenges in power were fun from time to time, but Yugi was _defiantly _a fun being to mess with. The young werewolf was more rebellious than the others; a much more interesting game for Yami to play.

He smiled to himself. Small punishments like this highly amused him. Weak creatures like Yugi always gave the most struggle, and not to mention they were the most entertaining. He just gave a fake sigh and moved, faking sleep to convince Yugi to sleep as well while closing his eyes for some rest.

Yugi huddled again in the cold floor as he tried his best to use all of his body heat to warm himself. The hairs on his tail and his ears somehow stood, trying their best to keep warm. He defiantly did not like this minor punishment; he just missed his warm bed so much. If he tried sneaking onto Yami's bed, he would definitely hear about it tomorrow. 'To hell with it,' Yugi thought to himself. Before he knew it, sleep fell over himself once more as he shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke, though his eyes were still closed due to fatigue. He could hear the footsteps that moved across the floor while a knock was heard. A sigh and or groan. "Yes, what is it?" asked a baritone voice. Yugi knew that voice all too well by now. Yami was somehow up now, and not yelling at Yugi yet too. Yugi had decided to keep his eyes closed for the time being.<p>

Yami walked to the door, opening the way to see a poor slave girl carrying a towel in her hand, as well as all the other necessary items for bathing. Yami saw her and the items in her hand. "Here finally?"

She shyly nodded, "Yes my pharaoh."

Yami had looked over to Yugi then back at her. "Take all these things to my bathing chambers immediately. I will be there in a bit, I just need to take care of some business before I get to my bath. No go, you are dismissed," Yami shoed her away with his hand.

The young slave girl gave his a large bow, before running back off into the palace.

Yami then turned back to Yugi's form, his eyes closed as the teen tried his best to pretend that he was asleep. Yami crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion. Somehow he was in a bad mood, which made him somehow take it out a bit on Yugi. "I know that you are awake, dog. Now get up. I am being nice enough to send you back to Isis' chambers to get fed. No way in Hell am I letting you dine in front of others besides her. Now just go. Try to escape and I'll have your hide as my carpet by tonight," Yami warned, before he exited his own chambers leaving Yugi alone in the room.

He could ask himself the simple question of "What the hell just happened", but he just chose to avoid the question. He got up from where he was, stretching all of his limbs including the new tail that he had acquired somehow. Yugi looked to the large exit of Yami's room, choosing to follow the vampire's instructions.

Yugi approached the large door, opening it from the door knobs. He twisted the knob, not fully sure of where in the palace Isis' chambers are. He looked down the two hallways which were on either side to Yami's room.

An idea popped into Yugi's head. He still had some type of acute sense of smell from being stuck in his twisted form. Yugi pointed his head up a bit, taking small breaths of air through his nose. He smelled both directions, recognizing Isis' scent down the right hallway. He followed the smell down each different hallway, taking each turn bringing him closer to Isis' chambers.

He approached a familiar sight, sniffing the small crack in between the two doors. Yugi had gotten a couple of stares due to his werewolf behavior, probably confusing some of the slaves and servants of the palace.

Yugi then took the chance and opened the door, he slowly peeked through, somehow scared of what and who he might find there.

No one was in the chambers, so he innocently thought that Isis was maybe somewhere else in the palace at the moment. He didn't want to get on Yami's bad side by simply not following orders, so he just entered the empty room.

Yugi decided to sit down on an empty chair, trying his best not to give into temptation of sniffing through the different vials and herbs in the room. His sense of smell somehow, just at that moment, enticed him out of curiosity to smell the different types of elixirs within the room.

His tail began to wag out of curiosity as he spotted a strangely colored bottle on the desk by his seat. The content of the bottle was a strange purple, the liquid somehow was bubbling, making the bottle an interesting item.

Yugi stared at the bottle innocently for a little while, contemplating whether to examine it closer or not.

Temptation was just too strong this time.

He got up from his seat to get a closer look. He put his face close to the elixir, taking in the color and the bubbling of the liquid. Yugi sniffed at the open tip, some smell of chemical was strong. He gave a small, quick snort of disgust. The potion was horrid.

Yugi glared at the item for a bit, before spotting yet another strange item within the room. Yugi saw a strange plant with more than just a green color on its leaves. The plant was of course green, but while usual plants had green veins as well, this plant had florescent blue veins. Yugi sniffed the plant, which did have some pollen on it, causing the teen to sneeze.

Yugi then thought it stupid and rude of just going through someone else's things without permission, no matter if Isis did kinda betrayed him.

A small gasp caused Yugi to turn around and spot a female vampire with long, brunette hair. She was holding her hand up to her mouth, trying to suppress her gasp. She was wearing a type of Egyptian out fit with a royal gold. Behind her hand, her fangs were showing due to her mouth being open.

The two looked at each other before she squealed once more, "Werewolf! Why are you here in Isis' chambers and why are you going through her things!"

Yugi just stared at her for a little longer, just hoping that the girl hadn't brought any attention to the scene, forcing guards and other vampires to rush in the room.

* * *

><p>AteKake: well, I'm gonna put up the poll so that you all can vote on it. And I apologize for any mistakes. I am very well tired and stressed right now. And so sorry if this chapter was slow. This is just kind of a filler to help me get results for the story. And one more thing: the quicker everyone votes, the quicker the next chapter gets put up so make sure to vote soon!<p> 


End file.
